Vampires in Dalton
by Prince Jem
Summary: When Blaine, a vampire hunter in training, is accepted as a student at the famous Dalton Academy, he didn't expect to meet the man of his dreams. He also didn't expect for him to be a vampire with a dark secret and an even darker past. Can Blaine help this young vampire regain his heart or will they both end up completely heartbroken?


**AN: Hey, guys. This is my first fanfic I have ever been brave enough to post, and for those of you who are actually taking time out to read it, Thanks. This prologue is a little confusing because this is suppose to be a Kurt and Blaine fanfic, but trust me Blaine is here, he just doesn't come in till the next chapter, which will be posted next weekend. And for those of you who hate Kurtbastian you might not want to read this first chapter. And for those of you who hate yaoi and gay couples... you may just want to stay away from my stories all together. Hope y'all enjoy!**

**This story is for my best friend and parabtai, who inspired me to start writing again. **

* * *

Kurt woke up in a dark room. It was humid and damp. After letting his eyes adjust to the sudden darkness, he saw that the room was empty, and there seemed to be no marked exits. _What happened? The last thing I remember is… _With realization suddenly donning on him, Kurt quickly sat up only to be pulled back down by, what felt like, the weight of the world on his head.

"Don't push yourself too hard." Kurt felt a soft hand touch his shoulder as the familiar voice spoke. "You must've used up a lot of energy. I didn't expect you to wake up for another three days."

Kurt turned to find what had to be the most welcoming sight in the entire world. Forgetting about his headache, Kurt flung himself on top of his best friend, Sebastian, who was sitting beside him on the queen-sized bed. They both fell back on to the bed, laughing as Kurt landed on top of his life-long friend. It had always felt right when they were in each other's arms. They had never understood why, but even when they were young, it felt nice and comforting. And knowing that he had just doomed the comforting pair of arms around him, only forced out the tears that the small brunette had been holding.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Sebastian cooed, stroking Kurt's hair lovingly as he sobbed uncontrollably in his arms. "It's gonna be alright. We'll be out of here in no time."

"But it's my fault we're here. If I hadn't begged you to take me out… we could've… we would've…" Kurt's words became lost in his tears. It had been his entire fault. If Sebastian hadn't taken him out that night, if he would've been more alert, if he hadn't been so lost in those beautiful eyes, then maybe, just maybe, they would still be in their little cabin in the woods cuddling by the fire.

Sebastian watched Kurt with knowing eyes. It amazed him that even after all these years; he could still read his best friend like a book. Sebastian took hold of Kurt's chin forcing him to look into his eyes. Kurt could see the mixture of feelings flashing furiously behind his eyes.

"It's not your fault, Kurt. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I was the one who said 'yes.' I could have said 'no,' but I agreed to take you out, and I had the most amazing time of my life in the process." Somewhere in between his words, Sebastian had started to cry. He knew that this would probably be the last time he talked to Kurt, and he needed to tell him how he felt. "If I was given the chance to go back in time, I would do everything exactly the same. I loved the memories we made that night, Kurt, and I would never trade them for anything.

The two best friends sat there in silence for what felt like hours. Neither moved, nor spoke, but stared into each other's eyes. Kurt had been taken aback by Sebastian's soft words. He was always the type of person who didn't let people in. Even though Kurt was his only friend, there were still times when he was locked out from Sebastian's inner thoughts. Hearing him talk like that made Kurt see the true severity of their problem. It might actually be the end of them.

"I love you," Kurt whispered without hesitation. He didn't know where the sudden spark of courage had come from, but it was there. He knew that they didn't have much longer, and he needed Sebastian to know this. He needed to love Sebastian and be loved by him for the rest of whatever little time they had left.

Sebastian gently cupped both of Kurt's cheeks, resting his forehead on the brunette's. "I love you, too," he breathed just above a whisper. This sudden rush of emotion was becoming too much for them to handle, but neither could deny their feelings any longer.

Sebastian smashed his lips against Kurt's, reveling in the sweet taste of his lips. The kiss started off slow and tender, intensifying with each passing second. Sebastian pushed Kurt on to his back. He had always been a control-freak, and he wasn't about to stop now. His hand found its way to the hem of the younger boy's shirt. He tugged at it teasingly. Reaching his hand up, Sebastian took one of Kurt's nipples and pinched it.

Kurt let out a loud moan, giving Sebastian the perfect chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. Kurt didn't put up too much of a fight. In truth, he loved it when Sebastian tried to control him. It was cute. But he didn't have time for cute.

When he was least expecting it, Kurt slipped his hand down Sebastian's pants and squeezed his ass slightly. Kurt brought their passionate kiss back into his control, squeezing even harder on the poor dirty blonde's small ass.

"_Kurt_," Sebastian groaned, grinding his hips into Kurt's. "I think… I think we need… need to stop."

"Mmm. Why?" Kurt asked innocently. Sebastian always tried to back out of things when he wasn't in control, like the time Kurt tried to redo his entire wardrobe. But Kurt wasn't letting him this time. "I'm enjoying myself," he said with a satisfied smirk. He leaned up and started sucking greedily on the dirty blonde's neck, loving the taste of the soft skin.

"Bite me," Sebastian demanded.

Kurt gave him a confused look before unsheathing his fangs and biting down hard on his neck. Blood poured from the small wound and into Kurt's mouth. Kurt feed hungrily. He hadn't realized how starved he truly was until those first few drops had touched his lips.

"Oh fuck." Sebastian began to palm Kurt through his pants, eliciting the most erotic sound from the boy beneath him.

The two had been so entranced with each other that they did not hear the sound of the door opening. They didn't realize they weren't alone until Sebastian was ripped from Kurt's grasp.

"Seems like these two are a little bit frisky, the guard commented to the two other guards standing behind him.

"Well, that's alright," the guard to his right stated with a smug look on his face. "At least they got some in before they died."

All the guards laughed at that. Kurt could feel the anger boiling inside him beginning to boil over. How dare they mock the love he just found? It was unfair. They hadn't even done anything. It was just bloody humans, and their common prejudice against vampires. Baring his teeth, Kurt let out a nearly feral growl. The guards only laughed harder, which fueled Kurt's anger more as he pounced on them. But the guards were a lot quicker than Kurt had originally anticipated.

Just as the brunette reached them, the guard holding Sebastian used him as a shield from Kurt's punch.

For a moment, it was as if time had stopped all together. Sebastian's eyes grew wide at the sight of Kurt's arm wrist-deep in his stomach. He looked into the eyes of his best friend, watching as the understanding of what he had just done came to him. Sure, vampires are very capable of healing their own wounds, but the bigger the wound, the more energy it took to heal.

The burly guard let go of Sebastian, letting him fall to the floor. Kurt dropped to the ground. He gathered Sebastian's crippled body into his arms. The guards laughed at the tears that welled up in Kurt's eyes, but he didn't care.

"Sebastian," Kurt cried his voice cracking.

"Kurt," Sebastian croaked, somehow still finding the will to let a bright but weak smile grace his features. "It's alright. I just need to give it some time to heal."

There was blood gushing out of the wound, spilling all over Kurt's hands and clothes. Kurt could actually see the organs inside of the larger boy's body trying so desperately to mend themselves before time ran out, but even Kurt could tell there wasn't enough time.

_Why does this always have to happen to me? Why do I destroy everything I love? _ Kurt thought back to his father, who had had a massive heart attack after learning about Kurt's transformation. He had almost died. He probably would have, if it hadn't been for his son.

Unbeknownst to himself, Kurt started to sing his favorite song, _Defying Gravity. __Something has changed within me,__  
__something is not the same.__  
__I'm through with playing by the rules__  
__of someone else's game._

He heard Sebastian mumble something about loving the way Kurt sang the song. Kurt threw more passion into his words.

_Too late for second-guessing,__  
__Too late to go back to sleep.__  
__It's time to trust my instincts,__  
Close my eyes and leap._

This had been the same song he sang when he was dying and again, when his dad was in the hospital. Both times, he had been desperate for a miracle, and right now, he needed another.

_It's time to try__ Defying gravity  
__I think I'll try__  
__Defying gravity__ Kiss me goodbye__I'm__  
__Defying Gravity__  
__And you won't bring me down..._

The young vampire did not notice the bizarre looks the guards were giving him as the blood stop flowing, and the wound began to close.

_I'm through accepting limits__  
__'Cause someone says they're so.__  
__Some things I cannot change,__  
__But till I try, I'll never know.__  
__Too long I've been afraid of__  
__Losing love I guess I've lost.__  
__Well, if that's love,__  
__It comes at much too high a cost!_

Kurt watched excitedly as the healing process began to accelerate. Sebastian was going to make it. Kurt sang out loudly as sang the refrain once more.

_I'd sooner buy__  
__Defying gravity.__  
__Kiss me goodbye,__  
__I'm defying gravity.__  
__I think I'll try__  
__Defying Gravity __And you won't bring me down. __Bring me down!_

As Kurt ended the song, the guards ran out, probably going to tell everyone what they had seen, but Kurt couldn't care less. All that mattered to him in that moment was the signs of life returning to Sebastian's eyes. "I thought you were going to leave me," he spoke through unshed tears.

"Never. I'll always be with you. Forever," Sebastian said with a playful smirk. But little did Kurt know forever wasn't as long as he had hoped. _  
_

* * *

Kurt's song- Defying Gravity- Wicked


End file.
